


Reinas

by Nenyani



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenyani/pseuds/Nenyani
Summary: Algunas son recordadas todavía con temor o reverencia, a otra apenas se las menciona. Fragmentos de la vidas de las reinas de Poniente, que fueron algo más que meras figuras decorativas para sus esposos.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Alyssa Velaryon/Rogar Baratheon, Elissa Farman/Rhaena Targaryen
Kudos: 10





	1. Llorar (Visenya)

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego y el primero en AO3, espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus críticas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya exige su venganza.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Si Rhaenys estuviera aquí, hablaría con palabras suaves y dulces. Intentaría convencer al otro por cualquier medio a su alcance en vez de gritar de rabia, porque Rhaenys tenía una voz melosa y cantarina incluso cuando se enojaba.

Pero en este salón del trono ruinoso y desierto, tan poco digno de quien ha conquistado ya seis reinos enteros, solo están Visenya y su ira imparable para acompañar a Aegon en su miseria ridícula. 

Ella solo sabe que el príncipe dorniense ha enviado una carta misteriosa, que Aegon ha estado perdido durante todo un día y que de repente ha vuelto con una decisión que no tuvo siquiera la consideración de consultarle. “Quiero la Paz” había dicho esa mañana, y ella tuvo que contenerse para no ir y estrangularle frente a toda la corte.

Y ahora se miran a la cara y les gusta lo que ven todavía menos que antes. Incapaces de evitar el resentimiento mutuo y la culpa que, los dos lo saben, los perseguirá hasta la pira de sus funerales.

-Contéstame, maldito cobarde -insiste ella, sin importar quién pueda escucharla -¿Por qué escupes a su memoria de ese modo?

Él simplemente se le queda mirando durante un rato largo, desde la cima de aquella silla estúpida que ha mandado a fundir para posar todo su ego.

Si Rhaenys estuviera aquí, ya los hubiera regañado por pelearse como un par de chiquillos. Ya hubiera encontrado una solución que los contentara a ambos. Pero Rhaenys no está, y ese precisamente es el problema.

Aquí solo está Visenya, que está lejos de ser perfecta y conciliadora, y solo quiere sangre. Quiere ver arder las arenas de Dorne y a sus habitantes, hasta que no quede memoria de ese desierto de arpías venenosas sobre la faz de la tierra. Quiere enviarle a Nymor Martell la cabeza de su insolente hija para que conozca una mínima parte de su dolor. Pero en esta familia los papeles están muy bien repartidos, y Visenya no es la hermana que hace lo que quiere, ni la que se sale con la suya.

-Me lo debes -le recrimina -Yo he peleado una guerra y gobernado un reino por ti, me debes al menos la satisfacción de una venganza.

-Soy tu rey, tu esposo y tu hermano -dice Aegon al fin, después de otra pausa larga y dramática de esas que tanto disfruta -Eres tú quien me debe respeto y obediencia, no quiero volver a hablar de este asunto.

Si Rhaenys estuviera aquí, él hablaría en tono cálido como sol de verano. Para ella solo hay palabras filosas y resecas, porque a fin de cuentas lo que siente siempre le ha importado poco.

-Un maldito cobarde es lo que eres -ahora todo Desembarco del Rey puede oírla -Un cobarde que no ama a nadie, ni cumple su palabra...

-Ya basta -la corta él -Tú jamás entenderás mi decisión, y alégrate de eso.

Si Rhaenys estuviera aquí, ya hubiera hecho lo que creyese correcto por voluntad propia y sin consultarlo mucho con nadie.

Sin embargo, cuando Aegon baja los escalones del trono y se marcha del salón, es solo Visenya quien se queda allí sola, llorando la impotencia de no haber sido la hermana correcta.


	2. Volar (Rhaenys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys reflexiona justo antes de la llegada a Poniente.

Hay un cierto poder inexplicable en este acto tan sencillo para nosotros, y tan maravilloso para el resto del mundo. El maestre de Rocadragón solía decirnos que se trata de un don que se transmite por la sangre, un septon que visitó mucho tiempo atrás a mi difunto padre lo llamaba regalo divino. Yo jamás he pretendido explicármelo.

No conozco los laberintos de la ciencia, o las leyes de los dioses ponientis. Solo sé del viento que abre los poros y azota la cara, frío y quemante al mismo tiempo. Conozco los diamantes que devuelven las olas al entrar en contacto con el sol, y ese tesoro no puede compararse con ningún otro. Allá abajo el mundo puede temerme o admirarme, pero nadie permanece indiferente.

Podría pasar estaciones enteras a lomos de Meraxes, quizás viajar tanto como esos exploradores de los libros viejos, por el simple placer de descubrir cosas que ningún otro jamás ha visto. Pero sigo olvidando que incluso las criaturas aladas deben regresar a la tierra en algún momento.

Algunos años han pasado desde que Aegon me dijera con toda la seriedad del mundo:

-Vámonos al oeste.

Pensé durante un segundo que él también compartía mi sueño, pero entonces me mostró aquella mesa con la forma de un continente demasiado ordinario para mis ansias de maravilla.

Al principio me limité a mirarlo incrédula. ¿De dónde había sacado mi hermano mayor, por lo común tan taciturno y poco amante de las artes guerreras, aquel interés súbito por conquistar y someter? Incluso Visenya, que -según ella misma -nació para pelear batallas y no para tejer vestidos, se burló de él sin piedad.

Esa noche, a solas los dos y usando el más infalible método que conozco para hacerle confesar, me habló de una profecía añeja y más bien ambigua para mi gusto, que según él se refería por entero a nuestro linaje. _¿Qué linaje -_ pensé, pero no quise decirlo en voz alta - _si a veces ni siquiera estoy segura de que alguna vez vayamos a concebir un hijo?_

-¿Qué puede hacer un puñado de hombres contra siete reinos enteros? -me limité a señalar entonces.

Pero Aegon tiene un talento raro para convencerte de hacer locuras sin que apenas lo notes.

-Tenemos tres dragones, eso supera al más poderoso de los ejércitos -insistía, y tanto mi hermana como yo terminamos por creerlo.

Solo ahora -cuando ya puedo divisar las costas de Poniente desde mi fiel y cansada dragona, y oigo los rugidos de combate de los marineros de la flota Velaryon -caigo en la cuenta de que su lengua nos arrastra a una victoria digna de cantares de gesta o a un fracaso de comedia picaresca. Mis hermanos, que se adelantan ahora para volar a mi lado, también están tensos, puedo decirlo aún desde esta distancia

No soy ya ninguna niña. Entiendo las implicaciones de lo que haremos. Me dirijo a matar o a morir, y la perspectiva no me complace tanto como a los soldados veteranos que gritan allá abajo. Sin embargo, algo entiendo sobre las ataduras del deber y el amor, ambas demasiado parecidas.

Montaré a Meraxes para ayudar a mi hermano a ganar su guerra, incluso si eso significa que nunca cruzaré el Mar del Ocaso. Me quedaré para que él y Visenya no se devoren mutuamente como dragones hambrientos, aunque deba pasar más tiempo con los pies en el suelo del que me gustaría. Ningún libro de historia hablará de Rhaenys Targaryen, la que voló más que ninguna otra, pero me aseguraré de que me recuerden de todos modos.


	3. Recomponerse (Alyssa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escenas de Alyssa Velaryon.

Fue el momento más incómodo de su vida. Estaban casi completamente desvestidos, y algún idiota había encendido demasiadas velas, como para que vieran mucho más del otro de lo que les gustaría. La puerta no amortiguaba los comentarios obscenos de los invitados al otro lado.

Él la miraba como un perrito asustado desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación, y ella observaba alternativamente su cara colorada y la ventana con vista al mar. Por ahí no había escapatoria. Le sudaban las manos y le apretaba el pecho.

–Yo... –fue a decir el glorioso príncipe heredero, pero al parecer la oración no estaba destinada a terminarse.

Alyssa solo quería que fuera hacia la cama y terminara con el asunto de una vez por todas, a ser posible en una firme poco dolorosa. Pero Aneys insistía en quedarse ahí plantado, solo para hacer la situación más incómoda.

Tal vez era una invitación lo que necesitaba:

–Si quieres ya puedes... –no sonó muy seductor de su parte, pero sabía poco sobre cómo sonar seductora.

La respuesta fue una pausa larga, hasta que al final su recién adquirido esposo suspiró.

–Quiero enseñarte las constelaciones –le dijo.

Pasaron un buen rato mirando mapas estelares y hablando sobre asuntos intrascendentes. Al final incluso se alegró de que le tocara aquel muchacho raro por marido.

*****  
–No pienso ir –declaró Rhaena con su mejor pose de desafío.

Aenys pidió ayuda a su esposa con la mirada. Esta situación –como tantas otras –lo sobrepasaba.

–Eres una princesa y la hija mayor del rey –se limitó a recordarle Alyssa –Tienes deberes que cumplir, y creo que no tengo que explicarte la importancia de que estés presente en la coronación.

–No puedo montar a Fuegoensueño ni llevar a mi mejor amiga, es una tortura más que un viaje –ahora la chica gritaba.

A veces su hija demostraba un talento impresionante para el dramatismo.

–Vas a ir de cualquier modo. Tus amistades ya nos han dado suficientes problemas.

Rhaena se levantó, los labios fruncidos de rabia y los ojos mojados de lágrimas. Antes de marcharse con un portazo solo dijo:

–Esto no lo olvido.

¿Por qué todo era siempre tan difícil con ella?

*****   
Habían encontrado un refugio inesperado con los Bolling, pero no podían quedarse mucho tiempo. Mientras Alyssa hacía planes para que la partida fuera tan silenciosa como la llegada, un cuervo solitario atravesó el cielo encapotado. Alas negras, palabras negras.

La noticia que había temido desde que escaparon de Rocadragón la alcanzó esa mañana maldita como si de un rayo fulminante se tratara. Viserys, gentil y sonriente incluso cuando lo habían apartado de su lado. Viserys, al que nunca volvería a abrazar. ¡Alguien tenía que hacer sufrir al monstruo de Maegor!

_Mis muchachos muertos y Rhaena desaparecida_ , pensó con dolor, _solo me quedan estos pobres niños para seguir en pie_.

Se quedó mirando a sus hijos desde el umbral de la puerta, sin que ellos notaran su presencia.

–¿Tú crees que le haya dolido mucho? –oyó preguntar a Alysanne mientras posaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano, que no contestó nada –Desearía tanto que padre...

–No digas eso –el niño se apartó de pronto –Él no hubiera hecho nada, no hubiera sabido cómo. Esto también es su culpa.

Alyssa no se sintió con fuerzas para contradecirle.

*****  
Era su segunda boda. No había motivo entonces para estar tan nerviosa, pero ella era como una niñita tonta que espera recibir un juguete nuevo. Incluso estaba alegre.

Sabía que Rogar Baratheon no era ningún santo, pero una voz en su corazón le susurraba que aquello resultaría. Y tenía que creerle, ella y el reino necesitaban esperanza por sobre todas las cosas.

Los dragones, protagonistas de la entrada triunfal del día, rugían excitados ante la presencia de tanta gente, para preocupación del septon supremo, que los observaba alarmado. La multitud cuchicheaba entusiasmada. A su lado, su hermano Daemon caminaba hacia el novio todo tiesura y seriedad, como si la fuera a entregar a uno de los caminantes blancos de los cuentos. Lord Baratheon la esperaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Jaehaerys suspiraba amargamente y Alysanne se disponía a darle un codazo. Rhaena era la gran ausente, pero era de esperarse.   
_Todo va estar bien, todo puede arreglarse ahora_ , se dijo.


	4. No soy una de ellos (Ceryse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceryse Hightower espera por el destino de Antigua, y el suyo propio.

No me atrevo a asomarme a la ventana. Allá abajo, la ciudad es presa de la incertidumbre de mirar a la muerte a la cara. Maegor y su madre aparecerán en el cielo en cualquier momento, y convertirán todo esto en una pila de cenizas a menos que ocurra un milagro. Siempre supe que algo estaba mal en él, pero la verdad no esperaba verlo llegar a tanto.

La situación podría ser de risa. Yo huyo de ellos, y ellos intentan deshacerse de mí, pero mi vida parece estar atada a las decisiones de esa familia podrida.

No corre por mis venas una sola gota de sangre valyria. No tengo el temple de un jinete de dragón. Para colmo, fui incapaz de darle un hijo al esposo que se veía a sí mismo como una especie de dios del Feudo Franco renacido. No soy, por lo tanto, una de ellos. Eso quedó claro desde el principio.

Fui solo la segunda opción, la que evitaría el matrimonio incestuoso de un mozalbete desalmado y creído con su sobrina. Si alguna vez parecía que estaba olvidando mi condición de recién llegada no bienvenida, el carácter desagradable y las maneras extrañas de mi marido me lo recordaban, como mismo lo hacían la desaprobación a rajatabla de la reina Visenya y la compasión interesada de Alyssa Velaryon, la cuñada que nunca fue tan forastera como yo.

A los veintitrés años, con un padre que veía inferior a cada pretendiente, estaba en camino de ser otra solterona noble. No era una perspectiva desagradable para mí: me quedaría en Torrealta con mis libros y mis rezos, y llevaría una vida cómoda y sin sobresaltos hasta que fuera reclamada por los dioses.

Pero llegó mi tío con una de sus sugerencias.

–El hijo del rey –oí al Septon Supremo decir a mi progenitor –¡No puede haber mejor partido para la joven Ceryse!

Esperé que mi señor padre, que había preferido mantenerme a su lado durante todos aquellos años, se riera en su cara y le recordara que nuestra familia estaba en Antigua desde antes de que los padres del Conquistador fueran a nacer. Supuse que le diría que la hija de una de las familias más ricas de Poniente merecía más que un segundón de trece años. La réplica nunca vino.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de mi partida a Desembarco del Rey y menos tiempo aun para que me diera cuenta de que –sin importar lo que hiciera –estaba fuera de lugar. No soy una guerrera de las que se trenzaban el pelo con anillas, ni una mujer exuberante experta en las artes de la seducción. Jamás conseguiría intercambiar más de cinco palabras con mi esposo sin que él se aburriera y se pusiera a otra cosa, y mucho menos disfrutaría nunca de la tosquedad en el lecho que a él le gustaba tanto. Estábamos apartados sin remedio.

Soporté el despecho y la brusquedad callada como un ratoncillo. No me quejé por las amantes de todas las procedencias imaginables ni por las ausencias prolongadas que, después de todo, representaban un alivio. Era invisible, como debe serlo cualquier muchacha bien criada del Dominio.

Pero incluso ignorada por los dragones, no era difícil darse cuenta de muchas cosas. La reina y el rey se despreciaban a más no poder, por lo que se cuidaban de mantener las distancias. El príncipe heredero era considerado un inútil, para desesperación de su padre y diversión de su tía/madrastra y su hermano, que se veía a las claras lo querían fuera del camino al trono.

Sin embargo, la esposa del debilucho demostró ser muy fértil, y eso no era asunto de risa para Maegor, teniendo en cuenta que cada nuevo niño lo ponía más lejos del trono y le recordaba el hecho de que yo no había podido darle ninguno. Eso era motivo para que me ofendiera y me sonara alguna bofetada de vez en cuando.

Que la tal Harroway se convirtiera en su amante no fue ninguna sorpresa: de seguro esperaba que ella le diera algún bastardo al menos. Pero la muerte del rey Aegon lo descontroló todo, y que Aenys fuera tan malo para el puesto como aparentaba no ayudó a disuadir a su hermano de sus decisiones. Entonces supe de la boda secreta.

Casi tiro abajo mi habitación al oír la noticia. Mis doncellas, incapaces de reconocerme en aquella bestia salvaje que pateaba muebles y maldecía a todo pulmón, huyeron despavoridas. Lo poco que yo tenía de dragón se manifestó entonces, una lástima que la reina Visenya no me hubiese visto.

Es cierto, Maegor jamás ha sido mi compañía favorita. Pero soy ante todo una Hightower de Antigua, y –si no me queda nada más que defender –al menos mi buen nombre no se vería arrastrado por el suelo. Yo no iba a ser parte de un matrimonio bígamo, aberrante a los ojos de los dioses y los hombres.

Fue eso lo que le dije a la madre de mi esposo justo antes de volver con mi padre, cuando Maegor ya se había marchado a Pentos, por preferir a su zorra antes que al sentido común. Fue tanto el coraje que logré reunir ese día, que incluso soporté el odio y la burla en sus ojos violetas sin derrumbarme, como me había sucedido tantas veces antes.

Desearía haber guardado algo de esa valentía para este momento. Pero lo único que me queda es pedirle a la Vieja que alumbre para los Targaryen un camino lejos de esta ciudad, y que nos proteja a todos del monstruo que debí haber avizorado mucho antes.


	5. Sinrazón (Alys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La caída de Alys Harroway.

Había pasado un buen rato desde la medianoche cuando el alboroto fuera de su habitación despertó a Alys. Llevaba semanas sin poder dormir bien: la pérdida del bebé durante el parto, además de los hechos posteriores, la habían afectado más de lo que se atrevería a admitir.

–No se preocupe, esto no es más que un escollo en el camino –le dijo al rey cuando sucedió, en parte para tratar de impedir el trágico final de quienes la habían asistido durante el embarazo –Muy pronto le daré hijos fuertes que puedan sucederle en el trono.

Sin embargo, sentía en su corazón que eso jamás iba a suceder.

Los ruidos despertaron también a Hanna y Jeyne, que habían insistido en pasar la noche con ella. Era una suerte tener a sus hermanas incondicionalmente a su lado cuando todos en el castillo la odiaban con mal disimulo o hablaban sin piedad a sus espaldas. Claro que también estaba Tyanna –aunque hacía días que no la veía más que de lejos –y su esposo –incluso si su trato era más bien frío en ese tiempo.

–Iré a ver por qué tanto ajetreo –comentó Jeyne mientras se incorporaba con ojos somnolientos.

–Por favor no abras –la detuvo Hanna medió aterrada a medio camino de abrir la puerta –Lo que sea que esté sucediendo no puede ser bueno, nada bueno sucede jamás aquí.

Exageraba como siempre. Alys adoraba a su hermana menor, pero la paranoia que había desarrollado la muchacha desde su llegada a Desembarco del Rey era exasperante y solo servía para ponerla más nerviosa.

De todos modos, alguien tocó a la puerta en ese momento. No eran los golpes suaves y respetuosos con que uno llama la atención de la reina, sino unos toques fuertes e imperiosos, del todo fuera de lugar a tan altas horas.

–Pero cómo se atreve...

No pudo terminar su queja. Tres caballeros de la guardia real irrumpieron con gran estruendo. Todavía un segundo antes de que dijeran nada, ella creyó que tal vez venían a advertir de algún peligro.

–Lady Alys, tiene que venir con nosotros –habló Ser Jon Tollett. Era una orden, no una súplica. Pero lo peor fue el nombre con que se dirigió a ella: no _Su Majestad_ , solo _Lady Alys_. Ahí supo que estaba acabada.

Hanna se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama. Jeyne se paró entre Alys y los hombres, como si pudiera protegerla de algún modo. Iban espada en mano, como a entrar en combate. O a matar.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –los desafió Jeyne.

–Lady Alys tiene que acompañarnos –insistió Ser Jon –Es una orden del rey.

Ser Symond Crayne estaba parado junto a él, y más atrás esperaba Ser Olyver Bracken. Alys vio vergüenza en la mirada de este último.

–No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me expliquen lo que está pasando. ¿Dónde está mi padre? –exigió saber.

Por toda respuesta, Ser Symond se adelantó hacia ella. Jeyne se atravesó en su camino, pero apartarla no tomó más que un rápido movimiento de espada. Cuando el arma se alejó de ella estaba cubierta de sangre, y la muchacha solo pudo dar un paso.

El ruido que hizo al caer al suelo se vio opacado por el grito de Hanna: un sonido estridente e infinito que debió llegar al Lecho de Pulgas. Alys se quedó como idiotizada.

_¿Cómo se atreven? Yo soy la reina. Mi padre es la Mano del Rey. Estuve en el exilio y di mi honor por amor al rey_ , quería decirles, pero simplemente se quedó contemplando el charco de sangre bajo su hermana. Era más oscura que las llamas en el blasón de la casa Harroway, y más espesa que la que había manchado las sábanas el día que le entregó su virginidad al príncipe Maegor.

Volvió de su ensueño cuando las manos de Ser Jon la agarraron con firmeza. El caballero prácticamente tuvo que levantarla en peso para sacarla de la habitación.

Iban por la mitad del pasillo cuando los gritos de Jeyne cesaron del todo.

Alys todavía demandaba ver al rey y a su padre cuando la arrojaron en una de las recién estrenadas celdas y se alejaron con la única antorcha del lugar. Jamás había estado en aquella parte del castillo, todo lo que se contaba era cierto. Lloró sin parar durante horas. 

Cuando la luz apareció de nuevo, quedó cegada por un momento. Era Tyanna de la Torre quien sostenía la tea. La reina se sintió aliviada. La pentoshi llevaba un elegante vestido rojo que la hizo dolorosamente consciente de su camisón sucio. Su largo cabello color ala de cuervo le tapaba parte de la cara.

–Gracias a los dioses que estás aquí –jadeó Alys, y se dio cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba –Busca a mi esposo, dile que cualquier acusación en mi contra es mentira. Díselo Tyanna –la apremió con desesperación.

Durante un largo rato, la otra mujer no contestó nada. Solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua y sacudir la cabeza, casi como si estuviera decepcionada.

–Pobre pajarito, nunca supo que estaba en la jaula –murmuró antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

Alys no entendió hasta mucho después.


	6. Visión (Tyanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyanna persigue sus deseos, y tiene una ayuda inesperada.

La mujer enmascarada llegó en un verano caluroso. No quería la clase de servicio que puede ofrecer una cortesana. Solo habló.

–Te he visto –le dijo –Montabas al dragón como si te perteneciera, una corona de sangre y veneno rodeaba tu frente y una sonrisa adornaba tu boca. Cuando el dragón se comía tu corazón, aún sonreías. ¿Acaso no te importa no tener corazón.  
  
Tyanna, que ya en aquella época algo sabía sobre los sueños negó con la cabeza.

–Si es el precio por ser dueña de un dragón, claro que no me importa.

La mujer enmascarada volvió a la noche siguiente. Le enseñó la vela. Larga. Negra. Retorcida. Brillaba demasiado y alumbraba poco, pero dejaba ver mucho.

–Es un préstamo –le explicó –Cuando el dragón esté domado y el pájaro del castillo quemado no cante, vendré a recogerla. 

*****  
  


El pajarito llegó primero. Pelirroja. Bonita. Superficial. Puede que incluso enamorada.

–Me han dicho que usted puede ayudarme –le dijo a Tyanna en la tosca lengua común.

–Puedo ayudarte Alys, pero hay un precio, claro está.

La dama la miró asombrada. Debía creer que ella tenía grandes poderes si había adivinado quién era. Pero esto no era ninguna hazaña, Tyanna solo la había visto el día anterior, mientras acompañaba a un aspirante a magíster al baile que el príncipe de Pentos ofreció en honor a sus invitados.

Nada menos que un hijo del gran Aegon, le habían dicho. Y lo acompañaba su segunda esposa, mientras la primera se quedaba en Poniente, agregaron las malas lenguas.

–Quiero un hijo –le pidió Alys Harroway. Era directa sobre sus deseos, como toda mujer noble que se precie.

–No es difícil –fue la respuesta de Tyanna –No creo que deba explicarle el procedimiento a una mujer como tú.

Eso pareció ofenderla, pero volvió a la carga:

–Quiero decir que no puedo quedarme embarazada y me dijeron que usted...

–Sé lo que quieres decir –la cortó Tyanna –y tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Mentía. No conocía magia alguna para resolver un asunto así. Entregar vida era demasiado difícil. Había que llegar a extremos peligrosos.

–Dame tu mano izquierda –ordenó. La otra, poco acostumbrada a que le hablaran con tanto apremio, torció el gesto en una mueca casi imperceptible. Al menos estiró la mano.

Tyanna sacó el cuchillo de debajo de la manga de su túnica e hizo un ligero corte en la palma con tanta rapidez que Alys solo tuvo tiempo de soltar un gritito de espanto. Sin hacer caso de su reacción, apretó para dejar que el cuchillo se impregnara en sangre y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo que vio le gustó lo suficiente para indicarle: 

–Márchate ahora y ven aquí mañana al mediodía.

La mujer obedeció al pie de la letra. Acudió puntual a la cita y continuó acudiendo los días que siguieron; incluso cuando ella le indicó que trajera a su esposo y le explicó con detalle para qué. ¿Quién no daría hasta lo que no tiene por realizar su más grande anhelo?

Tyanna decidió que estaba dispuesta a cruzar cualquier límite.

*****  
  


El dragón llegó después. Cabello de plata. Ojos violetas. Porte soberbio. Enojado. Silencioso. Difícil de sorprender pero fácil de llevar a la cama.

Despreciaba la magia. Le gustaba lo que había entre sus piernas, pero no quería ni oír hablar de pócimas o hechizos. Como todo hijo con complejo de abandono que se precie, no ambicionaba más que el asiento de su padre.

–Yo puedo convertirte en rey –le susurró una noche desde debajo de su cuerpo enorme, mientras él la cogía con furia –Pero eso tiene un precio, claro está.

–¿Invocarás un ejército de muertos que me ayude a tomar mi trono? –se burló Maegor –Porque en los cuentos eso no suele salir bien.

–Dentro de tres días la vieja reina vendrá aquí y te entregará la corona –contestó ella y su sonrisa era lo más encantador del mundo –Habrá un hermano muerto en esa isla humeante de la que provienes.

Él llegó al clímax con un ruido de satisfacción, y le dejó dentro su semilla inútil.

Como había previsto, regresó al tercer día. Volvía a su hogar, ella le acompañaría pronto. ¿Quién no daría hasta lo que no tiene por realizar su más grande ambición?

Tyanna le despidió con entusiasmo en una noche sin luna. A la luz de la vela, el rey que se quemaba en la pira era claramente visible.


	7. Tuya (Rhaena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaena escribe una carta en Harrenhal

No voy a saludarte. Hace mucho que ya no me simpatizas. De hecho, espero que estés muerta. O mejor, ojalá hayas sufrido tanto como yo en todos estos años. No, no te perdoné entonces y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Pero a veces debo dejar de lado mi orgullo y dirigirte la palabra, tal como hago con los numerosos fantasmas que habitan conmigo esta torre quemada.

A veces es Aegon quien me visita. Lo reconozco a pesar de su rostro desfigurado. No hablamos mucho: la persona que él era no tiene nada en común con esta en la que yo me he convertido. De todos modos, su compañía siempre resulta agradable.

De tarde en tarde, el pobre Androw se sienta junto a mi ventana, como si también desde allí pensara emprender el vuelo. Anda siempre llorando y pidiendo perdón, hasta el punto de que Sam y Lianna han llegado a tenerle lástima e intentan consolarle. ¡Siempre fueron tan dulces mis amigas!

Sin embargo, es curioso que sea Maegor quien viene más a menudo. Ahora que no tiene ningún trono que defender, parece más sereno y me mira con una extraña sonrisa triste.

—Te lo advertí —le gusta recordarme siempre —Te dije que en cuanto no fuéramos útiles nos quedaríamos solos.

¡Ay! Si me vieras de seguro me encontrarías patética: he terminado en Harrenhal de todos los lugares posibles, conversando solo con gente que ya no está y escribiendo una carta que jamás será enviada a destino alguno.

Tengo casi cincuenta años y llevo cada día de los últimos veinte añorando a la muerte de la que tanto luché por escapar en mi juventud. Y ahora, cuando sospecho que ya no tardará en llegar, lo único que me preocupa es este temor ridículo a no volver a verte. Los pueblerinos incultos me llaman bruja cuando creen que no los oigo, pero los únicos maleficios que puedo conjurar con eficacia son la soledad y el cansancio.

¿Dónde estás tú? ¿De verdad naufragaste para ser parte Del Mar que tanto añorabas? ¿Vives en alguna isla lejana y encantada como las de los cuentos que solía inventarme mi padre de niña? ¿O estás escondida en alguna de las Ciudades Libres, burlándote del Rey todopoderoso que nunca logró dar contigo y de la tonta reina viuda que confiaba en ti?

Si volvieras a casa, tal vez me aborrecerías tanto como yo llegué a hacerlo contigo. Después de todo, me negué a que hicieras realidad tu gran sueño y fui yo quien ordenó que tu hermano se convirtiera en carne quemada para Fuegoensueño. Pero deja que te diga, si sirve de algo, que he pagado con creces cualquier daño que sientas que te haya hecho.

Lo sé porque Aerea se aparece de vez en cuando para romperme el corazón. Quien viene es La Niña pequeña que todavía se llamaba Rhaella y soñaba con tener un dragón y ser más grande que todos los señores valyrios. Por suerte habla solo de historias fantásticas y juegos infantiles, como si hubiera para nosotras un comienzo nuevo y libre de resentimientos.

Incluso Maegor Towers viene para compartir alguna cena. Está contento de no tener que preocuparse más por sus gripes frecuentes.   
Entonces dime, ¿cómo es que tú nunca estás aquí? Dime que es porque todavía andas corriendo aventuras por el mundo o al menos porque tu rencor sigue siendo demasiado grande. Pero no vayas a confirmar mis sospechas, no me digas que es porque nunca me quisiste tanto como yo pensaba.

Contéstame, Elissa. Antes de que yo también me marche. Por lo que más quieras, contesta.

Tuya,

Rhaena


	8. Relevancia (Elinor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los últimos días de Elinor Costayne en Desembarco del Rey.

Desde la ventana, Elinor puede ver a las tres bestias aladas acercarse. Incluso a esta distancia, es fácil decir que ninguna alcanza el tamaño de Balerion; pero son intimidantes de todos modos.

Una suave plegaria abandona sus labios. Como siempre, reza por ver pronto a sus hijos, porque ya casi no puede recordar sus rostros, por sus padres que deben estar muriendo de preocupación y de pena, e incluso por las almas de todos esos cortesanos idiotas que de verdad creen que ella empujó al rey Maegor y toda su corpulencia sobre los filos del trono.

La sombra del dragón más grande le tapa el sol durante un parpadeo, hasta que los tres animales aterrizan en el patio de armas casi al mismo tiempo. Es casi gracioso ver como esos lores, hasta hace unos días hombres bastante respetados y muy temidos, se prosternan ahora ante un muchacho desarmado que no tiene ni 14 años.

A Rhaena –su compañera en aquel calvario de boda –la reconoce enseguida, y hasta le parece detectar una expresión divertida en su rostro, aunque bien puede tratarse de que está demasiado lejos para verla bien. La otra princesa Targaryen es verdaderamente una niñita, y sería poco destacable de no ser por los reflejos plateados que emiten al sol las escamas de su dragón. Un niño muy arrogante o muy confiado ha de ser este nuevo rey, si viene al nido de las víboras solo con dos hermanas por escolta.

Ya entonces ella decide que debe marcharse pronto.

*****

Los cambios comienzan en los días siguientes, sobre todo después de que la reina madre Alyssa alcance a sus hijos. Algunos rostros se ven cada vez menos por la corte, mientras que otros desaparecen para siempre. Se planifica una coronación fastuosa en Antigua, que termina retrasándose siempre por un motivo u otro.

Es una mujer interesante esta Alyssa Velaryon, como si cargara tristeza y optimismo a partes iguales. Una tarde invita a Elinor a tomar el té a un pequeño jardín privado, y la invitación se convierte en dos horas que pasarán a la historia como las más incómodas de su vida.

-Disculpa que no te haya recibido antes –le dice –Hemos estado muy ocupados corrigiendo todo lo que anda mal por aquí.

También ha visto las cabezas y manos de los muertos, un regalo macabro del niño rey para su madre sedienta de venganza, no necesita que le expliquen nada.

-No se preocupe, Su Majestad –es su respuesta –Entiendo que el reino la necesita.  
La Velaryon puede permitirse tutearla, pero ella no se dará el lujo de tales confianzas. Después de todo, por más que ahora deberían tener casi el mismo rango, Elinor sabe que como viuda de un tirano usurpador está muy por debajo de la madre del glorioso nuevo monarca. “Así son las cosas y nos toca adaptarnos”, hubiese dicho su padre.

*****

La siguiente invitación le llega un par de días antes de marcharse. Es de la princesa Alysanne, que le pide que vaya a cenar con ella y un grupo de jóvenes damas. A veces Elinor olvida que ella misma es considerada una persona bastante joven todavía. No puede imaginar peor tortura, pero no le queda más remedio que lisonjear a los Targaryen por un tiempo más.

Así que esa noche cruza la Fortaleza Roja hasta llegar a los aposentos que solían pertenecer a la reina Visenya. Se sorprende al llegar y ver que no hay nadie más.

-A usted la he citado un poco antes –le explica la chica y añade con una sonrisilla tímida: –Es que soy nueva aquí, y he pensado que usted es la mejor para explicarme cómo funciona todo esto de la corte.

En realidad, no hay mucho que ella –que en realidad nunca se acostumbró a Desembarco del Rey –pueda explicarle. Solo le advierte en contra de los chismorreos, que son peligrosos para la reputación de una dama, y se limita a echar una rápida mirada alrededor: a las habitaciones más grandes del castillo después de las del rey y que no tendrían que haberle tocado a su hermana de catorce años, esperando que la muchacha capte la indirecta.

El resto de la velada resulta no ser tan malo, y pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Elinor se dé cuenta de que esa chiquilla inocente intentaba ganarla para su lado. Si bien es difícil saber el porqué.

*****

El día de su partida despierta temprano. Lleva las ropas de penitente, porque en cierto modo se siente cómplice de muchos pecados. Reza su oración acostumbrada y se despide de los muchos fantasmas que pueblan ya un lugar con tan poco tiempo de construido. Le dice adiós incluso a Tyanna, aunque a ella especialmente no va a extrañarla ni un poco.

Pero lo más inesperado es la visita de Rhaena. Discuten los temas intrascendentes de rigor hasta que la otra le dice:

-Yo también planeo irme pronto, tampoco me gusta estar aquí.

-Sí –confirma –Supongo que hay demasiados malos recuerdos.

-Pero ese no es el punto ¿verdad? No es por eso que vamos a marcharnos –le dice la princesa con desesperación, y ella entiende al punto que necesita que le confirme que las dos han estado pensando lo mismo.

-No –confiesa Elynor, y sabe que nunca más lo admitirá en voz alta –Vamos a marcharnos porque terminamos sobrando. Porque, aunque entonces no la queríamos, ahora nos molesta perder toda relevancia.


	9. Final (Jeyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne Westerling a punto de marcharse.

Así es como se termina. Es una mala historia desde el principio. No hay heroísmo ni una moraleja clara. Ni lacrimógenas historias de amor ni ligeros momentos de comedia. Solo estoy yo haciendo lo que a cualquier jovencita noble corresponde, y está esa carta nefasta que llegó a los dominios de mi padre, donde el rey reclamaba a su hija viuda y fértil.

Una contracción horrenda me hace gritar con una fuerza que hasta a mí me sorprende. Voy a perder el bebé que nunca quise, y él va a arrastrarme consigo. Deben ser los dioses vengándose de mí, por lo mucho que les pedí que se lo llevaran.

Tal vez deba llorar y lamentarme, o incluso pedir disculpas, pero lo que me entra es una risotada ruidosa e incontrolable como nunca la he tenido en mi vida.

Elinor, que se ha sentado durante horas a la cabecera de mi cama con cara de viuda sufriente, derrama unas cuantas lagrimillas de las que no se supone que yo me dé cuenta. El maestre me mira con preocupación y se limita a tocarme la frente, como si pensara que estoy delirando. Tal vez Maegor mate al muy tonto.

Miradme, quisiera decirles, una tonta insignificante como yo está a punto de llevarse por delante el futuro del hombre más poderoso del mundo.

Los dolores se hacen cada vez más fuertes y la sangre empieza a tomar unas formas de lo más curiosas sobre las sábanas, pero la criatura se resiste a salir por las buenas. Me pregunto si le hablarán a mi hijo —al de verdad —sobre mí alguna vez. Supongo que será mejor si no me recuerda.

A lo mejor debí haber sido valiente, tal vez pude haberme resistido en el momento correcto. No importa. Esta será mi venganza, y será perfecta y poética, un final esplendoroso para arreglar una mala historia.


End file.
